1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus receiving input of a print job, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pull print system has been implemented in which a print job (print data) is input from a print server to an image forming apparatus for execution. In such a system, the image forming apparatus requests the server to transmit a print job. In response, equipment such as a server transmits a print job to the image forming apparatus.
In such a system, if some error occurs after the image forming apparatus requests the server to transmit a plurality of print jobs, part of the plurality of requested print jobs fail to be received and executed. In this case, it is necessary to delete the print jobs accumulated in the server.
As for deletion of data in equipment on a network, a variety of techniques have been disclosed.
For example, Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-015537) discloses a technique about deletion of a job stored in a mass storage attached to an image foaming apparatus. According to this technique, the user holds an IC (Integrated Circuit) card over a card reader connected to the image forming apparatus. Then, the user is identified by the IC card, and a list of jobs of the user that are stored in the mass storage is made. Then, if the user holds the IC card for a time longer than a prescribed time, all the listed jobs are deleted.
Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-343917) discloses a method of controlling a printing apparatus when abnormality occurs in the printing apparatus. When abnormality occurs in the printing apparatus, a process mode that varies according to the factor of abnormality is specified. The process modes include a mode of deleting data in a reception buffer.
Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-197800) discloses a technique concerning deletion of a print job in a case where a print job of printing more than one copy of image data serving as a print target is output from a print control apparatus to a printing apparatus and the print job is cancelled. In this technique, the header of the image data serving as a print target is given a job number specified by the print job and a serial number corresponding to the number of copies in the print job. Then, when the print job is deleted, the job number to be deleted is specified. The image data having this job number is collectively deleted.
In the pull print system as described above, when execution of a print job is cancelled in an image forming apparatus because of an error in the image forming apparatus or an error in billing to a user, the print job is left in the print server. Documents 1 to 3 do not mention deletion of the print job left on the print server. Therefore, in order to delete such a print job in the conventional pull print system, modifications to an application etc. may be required to delete the job in the server.